


Aromatherapy: The B-side

by QueenIX



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIX/pseuds/QueenIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odo is having a hard time adjusting to human senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aromatherapy: The B-side

**Author's Note:**

> I never could decide. Post the long version, or the short one? So I did both...

The chief of security was in his office, minding his own business, when it took him. It came through the air, a beckoning, sultry call carried by a subtle draft her entrance had stirred. He closed his nose like Bashir had taught him, tried to block it out, but it was too late. Despite the assault on his newly acquired and tender senses, he found himself pulling it in, drawing instinctively through flared nostrils to take it deeper, to make it part of him, to let it roll over his consciousness like an obliterating wave.

Odo closed his eyes, and lost himself in the sweet scent of Kira Nerys.

He heard her settle in her chair. “Odo, are you okay?”

The Constable willed his eyes open. “Yes, Major,” he managed. _Stick to business, Odo, and you'll get through this._ “What can I do for you?”

“It's Tuesday, Odo.”

“Is it?” he asked, head still spinning. He didn't recall...

“Yes, Constable” she chuckled, “it is. I'm supposed to be here.” Odo didn't reply. He couldn't focus, couldn't make words, senses hazed by the delectable cloud that surrounded her. Kira's amusement dissolved, replaced by worry. “Though if you're not up to it, I can go...”

“Go...?" Yes, she should go. She was hurting him, but in the most exquisite way. He should let her leave, and take her unintended disturbance with her. Even as he thought so, Kira shifted in her chair, and another tantalizing waft floated over his desk.

 _Bajoran sandalwood..._ “Please, don't go.” He dug his fingers into the muscles of his thighs. The pain brought him back around a bit. “I'm just a little disoriented. I'll be alright.”

Kira got up from her seat and rounded the desk. She dropped to her knees before him, concern drawing her brow. “Odo, what is it? Should I call Julian?”

“No, no doctors. I'm fine...”

“No, you're not,” she said, gripping his shoulders. “What's wrong? Tell me.”

Closer, so much closer...Odo inhaled deeply, Kira's scent only inches from him now, and the gentle assault became a full invasion. Vanilla, soap, wool. Lipstick, raktajino, jasmine. It was intoxicating with her this close.

"Nerys, you smell so _good_..."

The security chief conceded his defeat. He let the scent have him, and dropped his head on Kira's shoulder. 

 Kira stiffened, surprised. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“It's different today,” Odo said as he breathed her in. “Why?”

“I...wore a little perfume. I'm sorry, I didn't even think about what it might..what effect it could have.”

Odo sighed, still resting on Kira's shoulder. He expected her to pull away, but she didn't. To his amazement, she tilted her head, just a little, a subtle signal he was allowed to indulge. With grateful relish, Odo accepted her invitation. He buried his nose in the hollow she'd revealed, finding more layers to her scent. _Kwapua_ butter, amber, cream. He rubbed a rough cheek against the soft paleness of her neck, nudging her head aside. He found the pulsepoint under her jaw, and chuffed, deliriously satisfied with what he found there.

"You smell pretty good yourself, Constable," Kira breathed. "You never had smell before. I like it."

The warmth of Kira's breath brushed his skin as she spoke, and Odo shuddered. Her grip on his shoulders grew painful, fingertips digging little dents into the muscle, but he didn't mind. It was a welcome distraction from the tightening throb between his thighs. There was something else he was catching, something beneath the layers of fragrance, something he had no name for. Salt, spice, skin...sweat, heat. It was...He grunted, and gripped Kira's ribs, surprising her again as he hauled her up against his chest.

Kira landed awkwardly, partially atop him, strattling his thigh. As she tried for balance, her knee snugged against him, and Odo gasped sharply, his grip on her tightening. That gasp, his grip, the hardness by her knee, reminded Kira where she was, what she was doing. She dropped her eyes to his lap, and looked quickly away, cheeks flushing a vivid shade of scarlet.

"Odo, stop," she panted, placing a hand on his chest.

Odo froze, and colored his own shade of red as her words broke through. "Prophets, Nerys, I'm..I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..." He eased his hold on her ribs and took a ragged breath. "I don't know what came over me.”

Kira looked back to Odo's face, blush deepening as she realized she was still in his lap. She scrambled off, and stood. “No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...I-I didn't mean to..” The Major turned her back to him, and ran a shaky hand through her hair. “Damned these human hormones,” she muttered under her breath.

Odo covered his face with both hands, cursing the Founders for about the hundredth time. Did they fully understand just how harsh their punishment was? He couldn't even control his own form anymore, had nearly ravished the station's pregnant first officer-in the middle of his office no less-over a little perfume. It was ridiculous. Humiliating. And, truth be told, a little criminal. He'd be lucky if she didn't press charges, or worse.

Then again, he hadn't had a reaction like this to anyone else, no matter what they'd had on their skin. “Nerys, I'm so embarrassed...I don't know what to say...”

“Odo, you don't have to say anything,” Kira replied. She blew out a long exhale, and turned back to him, eyes carefully trained to his face. "Actually, I'd appreciate it if we could just forget this ever happened.”

“Then you know that..."

“That the body reacts to things, especially scents, in the oddest ways, even if the mind never intended it? Yes, Odo. I do have about thirty years' practice being humanoid you don't, although you sure couldn't tell it today. I'm just as much to blame, and I don't want to you to feel guilty, especially given your circumstances. There's no need to feel guilty about a natural reaction from your own body...” The Major's eyes trailed further down. “No need at all,” she muttered.

“What was that?”

Kira shook her head, and looked away, blushing again. “Never mind. I think I'd better go, before either one of us has any more involuntary reactions.”

“Yes,” the Constable replied, tugging his tunic down. “That's probably for the best.”

“We'll try again next Tuesday? And I promise, no perfume.”

“Next Tuesday,” he nodded.

Kira paused, smiling, and took a step toward him. She leaned down and ran the back of her hand lightly over his cheek. “Nice, by the way, this bit of rasp you've got...” Her smile broadened. “For some reason, I expected your face to still be smooth.”

Dropping her hand, a grin still playing the corners of her mouth, Kira turned away. Odo watched her go, and stared long after she was gone, absently tracing the place where she'd touched him. The Constable found he was more confused than ever.

Giving himself a shake, Odo swung his chair back to his desk, and got back to work. The faintest hint of perfume still lingered in his office, and he couldn't seem to quit smiling. He was, he realized, also strangely hopeful.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters belonging to Paramount. The characters are theirs, the story is mine.


End file.
